Headlamps are popular for many activities that take place in low light situations. Some examples include hiking in the early morning or at night, as well as fishing, hunting, and a variety of other activities that may take place at night or in the early morning. In numerous situations, a user may desire an adjustable headlamp for lighting areas in a hands-free manner. It is desirable that the direction of the light be adjustable as well.